Sólo por él
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Una exploción acaba con la vida de Neji, y junto a él, el espírtu de Ino. "La vida no es color de rosa". Y ahora ella tendrá que luchar contra su dolor y recuerdos por él, por su Neji y por el nuevo ser que se forma en su interior. Fanfic Nejiino.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta es la continuación de "Y todo por una flor", en todo caso, no es necesario que la lean, por ahora.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 1._**

_**Mis ojos se llenaban, cada vez más, de gruesas lágrimas y mis labios que rogaban por descargar gritos agónicos, se contenían; me dolía, me dolía tanto como si estuvieran clavando afiladas dagas en todo mi cuerpo sin compasión.**_

-**_Ino, calma, aún hay esperanza –me habló Tsunade-sama, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido._**

**_-¡Pero está muerto! –grité levantándome y tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada, mientras mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar._**

**_-Aún no se confirma, no sabes lo que pasó_**

**_Me miraba fijamente, tratando, en vano, de introducir en mí algo de fe._**

**_-Por favor, deje de negarlo, no mienta – supliqué._**

**_Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y sentía unas ganas terribles de vomitar._**

**_-Ahora están hiendo ambus para investigar lo sucedido, el pudo sobrevivir, tú lo sabes, es uno de los mejores ninjas._**

**_Quería creerle, lo deseaba con todo mi ser, pero había algo que me lo impedía, además que las palabras que decía cada vez se me hacían más difíciles de comprender._**

**_Me iba a desmayar, estaba segura, para algo servían todos los años que estudié medicina y practiqué con la frentesota, claro que, esto era algo meramente básico._**

**_Traté de sostenerme del escritorio de la hokage, pero tarde, una sensación rápidamente me recorrío y..._**

**_:: OoO ::_**

**_-Ino, ino – las palabras me martilleaban el cerebro, parecía que mi cabeza pronto explotaría._**

**_Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos para descubrir a la o el infame, que no me dejaba en paz, ya que, aún no podía aclarar mis ideas lo suficiente como para poder distinguir voces._**

**_Parpadeé varias veces antes de conseguir que mis ojos se acostumbraran al cambio tan radical de obscuridad a luz, en eso me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital; paredes crema, sábanas crema, aparatitos blancos, en fin todo crema o blanco, dirigí mi vista hacia mi lado izquierdo, en donde suponía estaría aquel desconsiderado._**

**_- ¡Frentesota!, qué te pasa, aún siendo doctora ni siquiera te imaginas que mi cabeza parece estar siendo bombardeada –le dije con una molestia superficial apenas la vi a mi lado._**

**_- ¡Estaba preocupada, cerda! – se defendió en tanto se levantaba cuidadosamente del sillón e iba a la puerta._**

**_-¡Eh! Y ahora, a dónde vas –pregunté un poco confundida al verla estar por salir, si era mi doctora debía quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo; una, porque o si no me aburriría y otra porque deseaba, más que nunca, que alguien me escuche, alguien en quien confiara tanto como para mostrarle mis lágrimas._**

**_-Al pasillo a informar a tus "visitantes" que ya despertaste y que estas de maravilla – me respondió, pasando el hueco que separaba mi cuarto del resto del hospital._**

**_-Claro, anda –le dije tratando de oírme desinteresada._**

**_A los pocos segundos, mi padre entró con Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Sai… esperen, qué todos estaban aquí. Bueno, no todos, faltaban Shino, Lee... y Neji; la persona que más amaba, sabía que no iba a aparecer, pero aún tenía la estúpida idea de que en cualquier momento, se presentaría allí, con su mirada prepotente y un tanto fría, con su elegancia y hermosura, así que seguí esperando hasta que el último de todos entró, pero como había dicho, él nunca se manifestó._**

**_Todos se agruparon a mí alrededor y me pregunté el porqué de su presencia aquí si tan solo me desmayé, a menos… a menos que vinieran a compadecerme, eso me repugnaba._**

**_No había empezado a desahogarme porque no quería que nadie me viera así, aunque dudaba soportar hasta que todos se fueran, estaba quemándome interiormente, necesitaba tirarme al suelo y llorar, llorar hasta que mis ojos ya no puedan más y mis párpados rogaran por cerrarse.._**

**_-¿Cómo estás? – comenzó Tenten, sonriéndome sinceramente._**

**_Algo estaba escondido en su interior, en el interior de todos, y me molestaba._**

**_-Bien – respondí y rápidamente empezaron a preguntarme cosas, a las que respondía de mal modo, con las debidas razones; me dolía al extremo la cabeza y que me ocultaban algo relamente importante, conversaban y cada vez que alguien estaba por llegar a ese "algo" se desviaban del tema._**

**_- Vayan al punto – les corté sin más y al momento callaron._**

**_Mi padre inspiró y expiró profundamente, listo para afrontar lo que venía; no era muy bueno en lo que a dar noticias personales se refería._**

**_-Estás embarazada –habló rápido y nervioso._**

**_No demostré ningún sentimiento, en realidad ya desde hace unos días que lo suponía y solo faltaba que me lo confirmasen. Aún con esta información estaba segura de que había algo más. Tal vez, ya sabían que Neji había muerto y que yo... no podía vivir sin él._**

**_-Lo sé – dije dirigiendo mi mirada a Sakura, que se escondía, disimuladamente, detrás de Naruto._**

**_Todos volvieron a conversar y sacar sonrisas falsas hasta que se fueron yendo. Papá fue el primero en marcharse porque tenía que ver la florería y le pregunté a Sakura si podía irme cuando no hubo ya nadie._**

**_-Por supuesto– me respondió evitando mi mirada._**

**_-¿Qué te pasa frentuda? – no era tonta y estaba segura que Sakura me estaba ocultando algo._**

**_Ella sabía que no me rendiría hasta que soltara lo que se guardaba, así que, ni siquiera se molestó en fingir, pero eso no impidió que agachara su cabeza._**

**_-Ino, hubo una explosión que carbonizó completamente a muchos de los que estaban en la misión con Neji y también a la banda enemiga, no podemos saber quiénes son, no hay los suficientes restos y como no conocemos la cifra de enemigos que los atacaron, no sabemos si hay sobrevivientes –Dijo lenta y suavemente queriendo darle un toque mas sutil, obviamente no lo consiguió._**

**_Cerré los ojos aguantando y repitiéndome dentro de mí, que era inevitable, en la vida de un shinobi había peligros y muchas eran las posibilidades de morir. Mis explicaciones no sirvieron de nada, el dolor me llenaba y se divertía haciéndome sentir más miserable._**

**_- Sakura – pronuncié buscando ayuda, no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar como nunca antes había hecho._**

**_Se acercó parsimoniosamente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarme, de contestar a mi llamada de auxilio._**

**_Criaría a mi hijo sola, lo haría sólo por él, por mi Neji_**

* * *

El siguiente capítulo probablemente me demore en subirlo, como estoy a finales de año se me hace un poco complicado pero trataré de ser lo más rápida posible.

ATENCIÓN: Habrá cosas que no comprendan ya que la historia de como se enamoraron, de cuando Neji le pidió matrimonio a Ino, etc, se irá descubriendo en el transcurso de la historia.

Por favor dejen reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

Disfruten la lectura:

* * *

_****__**Capítulo 2**_

_**Subí lentamente, las escaleras de mi casa, viéndolas borrosas a causa de las pocas lágrimas que todavía quedaban en mis ojos.**_

**_Llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta suavemente, evitando hacer el menor ruido, aunque aún si lo hiciera, solo atravesaría mis oídos; no había nadie, después de todo, había estado viviendo ahí desde hace 2 años… junto a Neji._**

**_La verdad de nuevo cayó sobre mí, pero esta vez grité con todas mis fuerzas de puro dolor y dejé que gotas de sal cubrieran por completo mi rostro. Todo en esa casa traía a mi memoria su imagen, todo lo que viví con él._**

**_Arrastré mis pies hacia la cama, grande y espaciosa, demasiado solitaria y fría, me tumbé en ella mirando el techo con añoranza, igual que todo en la habitación, trayendo a mi corazón momentos que tuve con quien casi fue mi esposo._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_-¡Maldito Hyuga! – chillé molesta._**

**_Toda la tarde había estado fastidiándome su imagen. ¿Pero qué me pasa?, sólo es el arrogante, el chico cubito de hielo, el que sólo pensaba en ser mejor y olvidaba todo lo demás. Tal vez fuera verdad eso de que pensaba en cosas estúpidas como decía Shikamaru... No, no, no, no. Nunca le daría el gusto de verme aceptarlo._**

**_Mis palabras se repetían en mi cerebro, confirmándome la mentira que expresaban, sabía que no era cierto y sólo trataba de negar lo que sentía. Desde hace un tiempo el "genio", Neji Hyuga, me había llamado excesivamente la atención, por poco y no tenía una foto pegada en la pared de él. Vale, exagero, definitivamente eso sería caer demasiado bajo._**

**_Salté alerta, habiendo sentido la presencia de alguien. Podía ser de un animal, pero también de un ninja que intentaba que parezca eso y, era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no ocultarse mejor, eso o que, como decía Choji, estaba mejorando considerablemente._**

**_Recorrí los árboles de mí alrededor tratando de descubrir a la persona que no me dejaba sola._**

**_¡Eureka!, y lancé un Kunai a un arbusto debajo de mi, en el que algo se movió. Un animalito café salió asustado y corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ¡pobrecillo! Tenía que ser más cuidadosa en lo que hacía._**

**_Volví a sentarme en la rama y a acomodarme en el tronco del árbol para seguir con mis tortuosas cavilaciones._**

**_-Con que, Yamanaka, eh…_**

**_Para mi desgracia, reconocí la voz al instante. Me puse rígida, y giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda._**

**_Allí estaba él, tan presuntuoso, elegante, sexy y hermoso como siempre. Por un momento, quise mirarlo para siempre; era obvio que yo nunca lo tendría, así que eso era lo único que podría hacer, mirarlo…_**

**_-¿Qué quieres? – Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió._**

**_- Nada, sólo admiraba a una debilucha– eso me ofendió, pero no dejaría ver que sus palabras me herían._**

**_Me causaba daño con sus palabras, y aún así no podía dejar asombrarme de su extrema belleza. Con que era cierto, el amor te vuelve idiota._**

**_- Tal vez, pero agradezco no ser una genio sin sentimientos– respondí irguiéndome y con voz desafiante._**

**_Me miró directamente a los ojos y la sonrisa prepotente de su rostro cambió al instante por una marca pensativa y seria._**

**_Dio un salto, y terminó en la rama en la que había estado insultándolo, mas en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual._**

**_Se acercó a mí, lenta y pausadamente, con indecisión. Probablemente en otras circunstancias lo habría utilizado a mi favor, riéndome de su inseguridad, pero esta vez, estaba demasiado confundida como para hacerlo._**

**_Antes de darme cuenta, su boca estaba a unos centímetros de la mía. No resistí la tentación y me acerqué más con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente y la cabeza dándome vueltas. El siguió mis pasos hasta que nos fundimos en un cálido y suave beso. Nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, juraría que fueron hechos los unos para los otros._**

**_Jamás creí en las "mariposas" que surgían en tu estómago cuando encontrabas a alguien que te haga sentir como en el cielo, pero ahora yo descubría otra sensación; una electrizante y magnífica sensación que me recorrió entera…_**

**_Sus manos grandes y fuertes atraparon mi estrecha cintura y yo me colgué de su cuello, aunque mi orgullo me decía que parara. Mi cuerpo se estrechaba más al de él y fue cuando quise siempre estar así, sólo con él._**

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_Los recuerdos se me hacían tan vividos, que casi pude sentir el sabor a primer beso y una sonrisa amarga adornó mi cara._**

**_Adopté la posición fetal, que me hacía sentir menos vulnerable o viéndolo desde otro punto, era una clara muestra de que me sentía así._**

**_Entonces recordé a la pequeña criatura que se desarrollaba en mi interior y supe que no estaría sola, él estaría conmigo._**

**_Era hora de retomar mi vida, él no querría que me dejara vencer, ni yo lo quería, ese bebé sería mi nueva razón de vivir._**

**_Me levanté y fui rumbo al cuarto de baño, necesitaba con urgencia tomar una ducha y alejar todo lo que me atormentaba, al menos, por un momento. Coloqué mi ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y fui a asearme._**

**_Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras cepillaba mi largo y húmedo cabello, ya puesta el pijama, y me di cuenta; unas enormes ojeras moradas colgaban bajo mis ojos rojos, mi piel lucía más pálida de lo normal, mis ojos iban opacos y mis labios partidos. Mi rostro era inexpresivo, casi muerto, pero no le di importancia y sólo me recosté en la cama esperando que el sueño acudiera y me salvara de lo que guardaba tan fervientemente mi memoria._**

_**-Te amo – juré a la nada antes de que mis párpados se cerraran y yo me ahogara en un mundo irreal.**_

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo?

Este capítulo me gusto mucho, pero más que todo, la parte del beso... me encantaría que conmigo fuera algo así.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **_Thanatoz, Ellie-Kino, Mike, _****_Ana y Claressa._**

Porque, qué haría yo sin ustedes, sin su apoyo, sus palabras y su presencia. ¡Los quiero mucho!

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Disfruten la lectura:

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_En las primeras semanas creció en mi pecho un vacío que poco a poco, me quitó lo que soy._**

**_La vida no era suficiente sin él, porque él fue todo lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre soñé en mis más recónditos ideales. Reconocía que no sé cómo pude vivir antes de conocerlo realmente, seguramente lo que tenía no era vida, sino que tan sólo una mala imitación de ella, una copia que no se asemejó ni en lo más mínimo a lo que tuve en ese entonces._**

**_Sin embargo, ahora me sentía algo más aliviada, estaba en una etapa en quela "herida" quería sanar, y aunque sé que nunca lograré que desparezca por completo, quizá con el tiempo, consiga sólo dejar una cicatriz, una estela con aroma a él._**

**_Sonreí sin ganas, sin sinceridad dibujada en mis labios. Una abstracta imitación sin brillo, ni autenticidad._**

**_Había luchado contra mi mejor amiga por alguien que, simplemente, no podía querer a nadie, a excepción de sí mismo, un egocéntrico egoísta. Fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. No obstante, cuando al fin encontré esa luz queme guiaría, a ese alguien por el que desde siempre debí haber luchado…lo perdí._**

**_¿Irónica la vida, no? Da y quita, sin dar tiempo de pelear, ni disfrutar por lo que irradia nuestro camino._**

**_Quizás era el destino… Tal vez yo no había nacido para encontrar mi "otra mitad" o a lo mejor de eso se trataba, y si era así… ¡Dios!¿Para qué? ¿Para sufrir en vano…?_**

**_Suspiré._**

**_Aún después de todo, las cosas, extrañamente, estaban saliendo bien; me sentía más segura, y paso a paso comenzaba a llenar mi ser de vida, una nueva y mejor a la que anteriormente me fue drenada, arrebatada sin aviso._**

**_Me preguntaba ¿Quién me daría más fuerza? ¿Mi amado angelical protector o mi pequeño bebe?… ¿Quién sabe?..._**

**_Para mi beneficio, en los momentos de ocio, me pongo a reflexionar, y esa hora cuando me doy cuenta de que tuve un gracioso grado de posesividad con mi Hyuga._**

**_Recuerdo que me dolía un poco la cabeza cuando lo veía conversar con Tenten, aunque siempre fue obvio que sólo eran amigos, y acentuando más ésta verdad, también la experta en armas había conseguido el amor con Lee, el cual era su esposo desde hace 3 meses. Ahora comprendo, perfectamente, que sentí envidia de ella porque tuvo más tiempo para comprender a mi novio, aunque eso era irrelevante en la actualidad. Casi absurdo…_**

**_Y por eso estoy segura de que mi hijo o hija gozará de todo mi amor, protección y posesividad, tal vez, aún más que mi a perlado._**

**_Mis amigos lo compadecían por lo que le venía, por una parte, los entendía. Después de todo, es mi esencia._**

**_Mi vientre había crecido tanto, que casi no podía ver mis pies, y aunque aún faltaba un mes para que llegara mi adorado hijo, anhelaba poder verlo. Esperaba que se pareciera más a su padre, para que más que la belleza de un simple hombre, tuviera la de un Dios._**

**_Hoy iría con Hinata, Sakura y Tenten a comprarme más ropa de embarazada, porque la que tenía se estaba encogiendo cada día y temía que mi bebé se sintiera apretujado. Antes, habría odiado usar ropas holgadas y que no se pudieran apreciar mis curvas, mas siendo honesta, en estos tiempos me di cuenta de lo superficial que puedo llegar a ser. Admito que mi prometido tuvo una gran influencia positiva sobre esta parte de mi, pero parece que no tanto como mi pequeño, aunque aún no estoy del todo curada, y supongo esa "enfermedad", me perseguirá hasta el día en que dé mi último respiro._**

**_Como era natural, no podía realizar ninguna misión en el estado en el que me encontraba, me mantenían, contra mi voluntad y mi orgullo, mi familia y la familia Hyuga. Curiosamente ésta familia (la Hyuga) me había aborrecido, y creo que aún lo hace; "un Hyuga sólo puede contraer matrimonio y engendrar con algún miembro del clan o una persona de la nobleza que no posea ninguna línea sucesoria o algo parecido". Por lo tanto, no podía casarme con Neji, porque así se correría el riesgo de perder nuestras "habilidades", de matar a una familia, y consecuentemente, quitar parte de su poder a la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas. Y cumpliendo su deber, los dos, Hiashi-sama y mi padre, siendo jefes de nuestros clanes, no podían permitir esa unión._**

**_¿Pero y dónde quedábamos nosotros? ¿No merecíamos ser felices con la persona que amábamos? Uno no eligía de quién enamorarse…_**

**_Desde esa vez, me declaré en guerra con el tío de Neji, hasta el día en que ambos perdimos la razón por la que habíamos luchado._**

**_Después de la experiencia vivida me sentía mal por Hinata, ella adoraba a Naruto y él a ella, sin embargo su relación se mantenía en las sombras, haciendo partícipe de ella sólo a las personas más cercanas; saliendo a escondidas, esperando cada día un encuentro fugaz y rogando por el fin de aquella horrenda rutina. Cada día que veía a la heredera con ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, le daba apoyo y le daba algo que, probablemente, nadie le podía dar, la voz del conocimiento de su problema. Además, también ella me daba ánimo y las dos valorábamos todo el esfuerzo que la otra hacía, entendíamos lo que la otra sufría._**

**_Lo había olvidado… en estos momentos todo el que me conoce, se siente interesado en la niña o niño que se desarrollaba en mi interior, ya que, no tenemos idea de si va a nacer con la línea sucesoria Hyuga, si tendrá la posibilidad de efectuar las técnicas de espionaje de la familia Yamanaka, o tal vez, los dos. Ya era una celebridad, aún antes de nacer._**

**_Mi cabello se movía con cada salto que daba, golpeando suavemente el aire caliente que rodeaba toda la aldea, mientras que mi vista se concentraba en el inmenso cielo. No podía creer que con todas las tormentas y guerras que se libraban en mi interior, estuviera tan celeste y con pocas nubes paseándose en él, como si nada estuviera mal, como si todo fuera increíble…_**

_Será mejor regresar._**Seguramente, la frentesota estaría molesta, iba retrasada con cinco minutos para ir de compras junto a las demás. Y el tiempo no espera. ¿Cierto?**

**Di media vuelta en la rama de un árbol y fui de regreso a la aldea, sabía que no debía estar allí, era peligroso e inseguro, pero era un lugar que me traía una especie de paz mezclada con melancolía y familiaridad.**

**Por otra parte, sentía que algo extraño acompañaba al bosque ese día, como si alguien me estuviera esperando… como si "él" estuviera aquí, para mí…**

**Una escalofrío me recorrió, y una brisa fría pasó a mi lado, y entonces… lo oí…**

**-No me olvides, Ino… Te amo…**

**Esas palabras salieron de la nada, del silencio, del infinito… pero las sentí, mi mente tenía tan grabada esa voz, que sería imposible confundirla… mas eso era tonto, por no decir estúpido.**

**Lloré, lloré ahora más que nunca, y grité desgarradoramente sin ningún remordimiento, porque no podía ser verdad, y a la vez sonó tan real que si no estuviera segura que él no estaba aquí, me hubiera perdido en la locura con tal de encontrarlo, de respirar su aliento, de ser parte de él.**

**Otra vez, después de tanto, me quemó un indescriptible dolor en mi pecho. Me estaba ahogando desde dentro. El dolor físico ya no importaba, porque lo que más me atormentaba era lo que venía de mi interior…**

**¿Qué ser malévolo me hacía esto? ¿Es que no era suficiente con todo el dolor que ya sentía? ¿Para qué más? ¡Con qué fin?**

**¡Maldita sea!**

**Destruí todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor, sin importarme nada, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada más que su ausencia que me carcomía el alma sin piedad.**

**¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas al viento, aunque sabía que sólo yo había entendido el significado de esas palabras.**

**Él no estaba aquí y yo… yo estaba volviéndome loca por eso.**

_Neji…_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que demoré mucho, pero se me hizo más complicado de lo que creí; tuve cosas que hacer (y eso que fue verano); no me llegaba la inspiración, pasaba horas intentando escribir un párrafo y nada; en fin, eso no lo justifica.

Me salté mucho tiempo ¿no? Pienso terminar este fic rápido, así que no podía distraerme en todos esos meses, pero luego les vendrá una pequeña sorpresita.

Aún después de todo, me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo, o debería decir, trabajo compartido, ya que una de mis escritoras favoritas de Fanfiction, Ellie-Kino me ayudó a corregir y aumentar algunas cosas.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **_Thanatoz_**, **_Ellie-Kino, axter, Luniitha, Neith Akemi, mangetsu_souke y Souke _**(¿Mangetsu_souke y Souke no son la misma persona?)

Les doy las gracias de todo corazón por sus palabras y paciencia, son muy especiales para mí.

¡Nos vemos, cuídense!


End file.
